


Why you shouldn´t try telling your stupid village about your dragon anyways

by ThatOneGirlBehindYou



Series: Why you should never, EVER let yourself be distracted by the chief´s son pretty eyes [1]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (2010), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dragon!Jarvis, FrostIron - Freeform, M/M, overuse of the word "stupid" but Tony´s pissed off let´s bear with him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-28
Updated: 2013-08-28
Packaged: 2017-12-24 22:44:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/945541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatOneGirlBehindYou/pseuds/ThatOneGirlBehindYou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Uh... He´s... Not dangerous?" He tries, and he knows it´s a weak excuse given how hard he´s trying to hold the massive, silver-scaled dragon´s muzzle.</p><p>Loki emits a noise like the one a mouse makes when you stomp on it, and backs up further against the tree that had blocked his escape, apparently too shocked to crawl around it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why you shouldn´t try telling your stupid village about your dragon anyways

**Author's Note:**

> For the "Let´s draw Frostiron" current challenge on Tumblr, this month it´s "Based on a movie"

First off, he had fucking told then he´d caught the dragon, so it was not his fault, right?! It was theirs, for not believing him!

Stupid Thor and his stupid Father and stupid Loki with his stupid sneer and his "Anthony, I didn´t know you were skilled in storytelling! Perhaps you can leave the forge once in a while now!"

Also stupid Steve for dragging him out the shack before he had the chance to smash the chief´s son with an axe.

It was only their fault that he´d gone deep into the woods that night and almost gotten eaten when he fell into the pit with the humungous silver dragon with the glowing blue eyes.

And then he´d told them again, when they asked where did he take all those fish he caught on his own, he´d fucking told them!

"I´m feeding the dragon, he... I think it´s a he, I think he´s hurt." 

And stupid Thor had patted his back and stupid Steve had whistled and averted his eyes when he looked at him, and stupid, stupid Loki had just rolled his stunning- he means stupid, yeah, stupid green eyes at him.

He´d done the same that very night when he came to see him at the forge still dressed in his stupid dragon fighter armor. The guy couldn´t even fight dragons! He´d seen Steve and Thor hold down dragons thrice their size with a few well placed punches, but this beanpole could make a little magic -just a little, like stupid, useless sparks and stuff- and suddenly he was big news and the village´s greatest treasure!

What good was smoke and sparking lights against a gods-damned man eater monster?!

"Where do you really take the fish?" He´d asked, lingering at the door.

"I eat them all by myself, if you must know." Tony had answered, irritated and not turning back from punching holes in the leather for the ridiculous splint he´d designed for the dragon´s wing.  
"What is that?" Now that he thinks of it, he doesn´t have a clue as to how Loki managed to cross the entire forge without a sound to speak over his shoulder, but he´d sprung away.

"Warn a man, would you?!" He´d snarled, before going back to punching holes.

"... You don´t really think you have a dragon, don´t you?"

"No, I´m just designing a giant slingshot." He´d said, and he´d taken a mean pleasure in the sight of the viking prince huffing and storming out of his forge.

\--

"So how´s your _dragon_ doing?"

Tony had rolled his eyes at the stupid voice and moved his designs from the table just a second before Loki sat his ass on it. He´d grown used to it as much as he´d grown used to the sarcastic tone he used to refer to his dragon.

"His wing is better, thank you. Also he lets me pet him from time to time."

"Charming. What´s his name?" Loki had asked with that stupid smile that said he still didn´t believe a word of what he´d said.

"Jarvis." He´d turned to modify a line in the design and found Loki leaning towards him. "What are you doing?"

"Come to the bonfire with us. I´m pretty tired dealing with Steven and Thor on my own." He´d answered and there had been _something_ more under that, because Tony had swallowed thickly and then had had to force himself to look back to the design.

"I- I´ve got to finish this." He´d said. "Maybe next time."

\--

"Did you see me today?"

Tony had rolled his eyes. " _Everyone_ went to see you, your Father ordered it." And he has. Apparently now the brat knew how to do more than just smoke and sparks.

"And what do you think?" Loki had asked again, looking for all in the world like a cat that´s just finished grooming and is expecting some compliments.

"I still think Jarvis could hold his own against you."

"You need to stop talking about your imaginary dragon." He´d grown so used to the way Loki rolled his eyes with a smirk when they talked about Jarvis that he didn´t take offense to it.

"You´ll wish he was imaginary if you ever meet him." He had smirked as well.

"Will you come to the bonfire tonight?" Loki had stepped impossibly close to him, speaking slowly as if he could feel Tony´s eyes on his lips.

He still didn´t know how he´d dared, but the kiss had been way better than he´d expected it to be. If Loki had looked like a cat expecting compliments before, now he looked like a that ass of a cat that just ate all your cream and is silently daring you to do something about it.

"I thought so."

\--

"We flew!" He´d screamed, barging into Loki´s sparring and prompting him to throw himself to the ground to avoid the hit Thor had tried to sneak in when he´d looked at him. "We flew today, he can fly and it´s _wonderful_ " He´d explained, still gasping for breath after the flight and the run to the village.

"That´s... uh..." That had been when he´d noticed the pained grimace in Loki´s face and the way he´d seemed to look at Thor for assistance. "Tony, you need to stop with the dragon... At first it was fun, now it´s just... Stop."

And Tony had been speechless and all he´d been able to do was turning his back on the brothers and walking over his steps, ignoring whatever it had been Loki said.

\--

Loki hadn´t stopped by the forge much after that. Tony hadn´t sought him out either. Of course he couldn´t have expected he´d follow him into the woods!

"Jarvis? I brought your fish, you lazy lizard!" He´d screamed one he´d made it to the small valley Jarvis had chosen to live in. "It´s about time you fish for yourself, I´m warning you!" And he´d moved to sit on his usual spot by the rock, when a voice had shaken him off his thoughts.

"Oh, gods... You _really_ think there´s a dragon." He´d turned to find Loki staring at him even paler than usual. "Gods, I kissed a lunatic..." He´d muttered to himself, as if he´d been worried it´d somehow pass to him.

"What are you doing here?!"

"I wanted to see what you did when you came here! I was worried!" Loki had snarled, before crossing the space separating them and yanking his arm. "Come on, I´m taking you to the healer!"

"No, you´re not, I´m not sick."

"You´re demented! There´s no dragon here!" He´d yelled, and of course that had been the moment Jarvis had chosen to plunge into the clearing.

Which brought them to their current situation.

\--

"Uh... He´s... Not dangerous?" He tries, and he knows it´s a weak excuse given how hard he´s trying to hold the massive, silver-scaled dragon´s muzzle.

Loki emits a noise like the one a mouse makes when you stomp on it, and backs up further against the tree that had blocked his escape, apparently too shocked to crawl around it.

"Ah... Look... Stay here, Jarvis." He instructs the dragon, looking him in the eye until he stops snarling. He´s still showing teeth, but he figures it´s all he´s going to get. He walks up to Loki as slow as he can because he honestly doesn´t know which of the two will flip faster. "Jarvis?" He calls, and the dragon´s glowing blue pupils focus on him. "Look, Jarvis. This is Loki." He stretches a hand to pat Loki in the head. "We do _not_ hate Loki. Not too much. We _like_ Loki, ok? And Loki _likes_ us. Don´t you?"

He pinches his arm when he takes too long to answer, and the paler-than-death man nods hurriedly.

"Yes, yes I like you. You´re very nice, Jarvis, I´m... I´m pretty happy you can fly now." The dragon turns his head to the side at the sound of his name, and Tony´s sure if he had any ears they´d be perked up right now. Huh, who knew he remembered. 

"You see, Jarv? He´s fine. He´s a friend. Come here." He orders, and Jarvis stretches his neck towards them. It takes him an incredible amount of strength to wrench Loki´s arm up, but when he finally does, Jarvis gives his shaking hand a tentative sniff and looks at him for confirmation before nuzzling it just as he did with Tony´s so long ago.

Then Loki´s turning to him and his eyes are wide and he´s shaking as much as his hand. "You tamed it. You tamed a dragon."

"You act as though I hadn´t spent the last _eight moons_ telling you." Tony smirks

"Oh for the gods´ sake, just shut up." Loki pulls him in for a rough hug and then pushes him away just as fast. "This will be... Hard to explain." 

"Harder than explaining your brother you were so interested in me because I´m actually the one they should call Silvertongue?" 

"... You know what? Let´s show them the dragon first." 


End file.
